


cherubim island

by wows



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform, barry jenkins invented the homoerotic nighttime beach scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wows/pseuds/wows
Summary: exercise in completing stories.. anyways freshmen be crazy





	cherubim island

i am seventeen years old and I live in a big house and my dad has a nice job and my girlfriend is sweeter to me than anyone i know and i am a boy and i have lots of friends and i am going to college sooner than i think and it will be the first time i leave home and i swear that i have not felt fear like the fear i do for that moment.

tonight i am coming back home from a party and i see a boy i know from school with a name i don't hear often and he is a freshman like i am a sophomore and he is disoriented and confused and scared and i let him in the car and he falls asleep in the passenger seat and i do not know where his house is but i will drive him around until the sun comes up and the party has worn away from his head.

he is fresh faced and young, a way that most freshman would not like to be. freshmen do not like to be young. freshmen do not take care of their skin; now a topic of one way discussion for us. he babbles that he uses cetaphil and rose water, occasionally to me but more to himself. he tells himself that his name is leo.

leo would like to go to the beach, in spite of the dark and cold and the world being dead quiet. without protest, i pull my car into park, and he stumbles barefoot to the wilding tides, his pants growing increasingly wet. his figure motions for me to join him, and it is done.

"what has your life been about?" he asks, baiting me into something much worse.

"realizing some pains will not go away," i say. if it is bait, i have bit, and it will worsen from here. "i am very alone." a light from the mainland city's shoreline goes out.

"could you live with it forever?"

"no."

leo throws a rock into the ocean, his eyes still red and hazy. i cannot read him.

"i couldn't stay on this island forever," he says, admiring a seashell primitively in his hand. "i will kill myself before i have to. there is no pride in living here."

we stare at the mainland lights for what could be years or minutes or centuries, but he has kissed me regardless. childhood is a seed and with a kiss he has planted it in both of us, green carnations growing over wilting yellow roses in my gut. i am shaking like what rundown drug he has taken has been transferred to me through what spit we swapped, and that i can still taste it on him. as he pulled away, his faced revealed nothing, like a person grown too old to emote or speak, years beyond his age.

"do you love me?" he asks, the words spilling from his lips.

"i've only just met you." i say. love cannot be everything, even with green carnations in our stomachs and the druggish haze of childhood in our eyes.

"then that is that." leo said. standing, he disappeared into seafoam.


End file.
